The Way I Love You
by atwilightforyou
Summary: Edward and Jasper are brothers who fall in love with Bella and Alice Cullen who have just moved to town. What will happen? Who will fall in love? Will every one have a happily ever after? EXB AXJ EmXR Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this idea just came into my head last night and it will not come out! Invigorating! Well this is my first story so: read on!**

Chapter 1: First day

EPOV

Everyone is talking about the new students that are "finally here" as they have been saying ever since the very new, very shinny, silver Volvo was parked in front of the school. I was lucky enough not to have any classes with them until lunch.

I went through the line like every day. I grabbed an apple, some fries, a burger, and a bottle of water and was going to my seat when my adoptive brother come up and asked, "Have you seen the new students?"

I sighed, so many people have been asking that question since 7:13 this very rainy morning when everyone noticed the silver Volvo. I hadn't so I told him, "No Jasper, I have not seen the new students. But if I do I will tell you as soon as I can."

That is when 4 beautiful people I didn't recognize came through the doors. Three drop dead gorgeous girls and the biggest guy I had ever seen.

The guy wasn't fat he was just muscular. He had a smile on his face showing dimples. Almost every girl in the school would want him you could just tell. But they couldn't have him because he had an arm around a blond standing next to him. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in soft tumbling curls. She had the figure of a model and didn't realize every guy was drooling over her.

The next two were beautiful too. They seemed to be laughing over something one of the said or maybe a private inside joke. The one on the left had short chin length black hair and was about five feet tall and looked like a pixie compared to who I assumed was her brother. Then there was _her._

She had long brown hair with slight red streaks through her hair. Her face turned and caught my eye and I saw her beautiful liquid golden eyes. She smiled and it light up her face. Then I realized that they all had those beautiful golden eyes that seemed to swim.

I turned to Jasper and said, "I've seen them."

He turned around and I watched his jaw drop. He said something like, "She is perfect."

I turned sharply at that: "_What_!?"

He turned and said, "The short one she is perfect. Do you know her name?"

"I just saw them. I haven't talked to them! Maybe you will talk to them."

"Yeah maybe."

We sat down at the table and immediately Jessica started telling us about them. "Those are the Cullen's. I had English with Isabella, the brown haired one, and her sister Alice, the short one with black hair. They are not related but Alice is related to Emmett, the big strong one, and he is dating Rosalie, the blond, and their father is the new doctor and…" I tuned her out after a while. I finally had a name to the face.

I looked at Jasper and he also seemed to be thinking about something or someone…

After lunch we went to our next class. There were two students already in there: one with black short hair and one with longer brown hair. They were sitting down flipping through papers next to our seats. Suddenly Bella (I found out from Jessica she liked to be called that) whipped her head around at me and glared with dark black eyes.

Then Alice was right there helping her out of her chair. Alice said, "Bella is not feeling good Mr. Banner. I think I should take her to the office and then home." He told her she could and she pulled Bella out of the room. No one else saw any of this happen but us and Mr. Banner.


	2. Time to go Home

Chapter two

Hey everybody, I am so sorry that I had not updated yet but there was a lot going on. I had to Christmas shop, and my b-day was the 23rd (I am 15 now) then there was Christmas (by the way Merry Christmas), and by that time I had almost completely forgotten. But no need to fear I am back with maybe more than one chapter? Thank you wishuponapearl and Tears of Mist for reviewing my lovely start of a story I hope you like the next chapter.

BPOV

"It has been a week and I think you are ready to go back. I have had to just turn off my phone because Esme calls every ten minutes asking when we are coming home. I really want to turn my phone on and answer one saying we are on the road. Please Bella, I will help you with this. Let's just go home." My best friend and kind of sister pleaded with me for the hundredth time this week.

I really didn't want to hurt anyone but I just didn't think I could do it. He seemed just like any other stupid human boy here in Alaska where the cold clear air wiped through my hair. "Pack your bags, start the car, and call Esme. We're going home, Ali."

She was shocked by what I had said and then ran off to the house to tell Tanya and the rest of the girls. She probable would call Esme and pack the one duffle bag that she had not unpacked, but took clothes out, wore them, washed them, and put them back inside. I breathed in one last breath of cool Alaskan air before running in after her.

Three hours later:

Home, sweet home. We are back after three hours of driving as fast as I could without breaking the car slowing down occasionally so we wouldn't get a huge ticket that would start Carlisle's heart just to stop his hearts in about two seconds. It was a good thing Alice came along.

"Welcome back," sounded the clear voice of Esme. Suddenly Alice and I were lifted off the ground and squeezed so hard it would crush a regular human. We both managed to say, "Emmett please put us… DOWN! Rose, HELP!" or something like that.

Rose hit him as hard as she could (which is pretty hard) and Emmett dropped us in his surprise.

"Finally came back did you? Left with no warning," commented Rose, "I really was mad you didn't tell me before you left!"

"In other words Rose missed you," said Emmett, "and so did I."

"We all did," Esme assured us, "but it is time for school and you all need to get ready. So go get changed and get going." We all made our way inside hugging, rough housing, laughing, and running.

School was of course awful so far. Alice and I had to spend Spanish and English sitting next to the awful Jessica whose head of hair we suspect had wires in it to keep it up. Half of male population had their eyes on us all the time where ever we were and they would offer to take us to class. We would very politely decline the offers and they would simply follow us. The leader of our followers was the vile and stupid Mike Newton who was showing all the traits of a good golden retriever. We would walk really fast so he would not be able to talk to us. I was resisting the urge to punch him. We got loads of work that we would finish in about an hour. The only good thing that happened was it snowed.

Emmett started a Cullen's style snow ball fight. In other words he would occasionally sneak up on us with a snow ball and we would end up drowning in snow. He really should know not to go up against us (we have a physic on our side), but he still keeps trying.

Rosalie, Alice, and I made our way through the line and grabbed a drink and an apple each that we would never eat. But sometimes we would dare Emmett and of course he would accept and it was completely hilarious to watch his face.

I had blocked out all of the thoughts people had until I saw a bronze head above the crowd and tried to zone in on his thoughts. Nothing, not a single thought. Odd I thought, everyone would have a thought running through their mind.

I turned to Alice and signaled that we needed to go through a quick jerk of the head. At the same moment we picked up our trays and threw out the trash. A lot of the male population stood up and started in our direction. We walked until we reached the hall when we ran to the girl's bathroom next to the biology room.

Alice sighed and asked, "So what do you need to talk about that we could not have waited for?"

"I can't hear his thoughts."

"What? That cannot be possible, you hear everyone's thoughts." At least she understood who I was talking about.

"That doesn't matter I still cannot hear his thoughts. There was only silence like when I block out everything."

"Wow. Interesting. I mean I can see his future. By the way he likes you."

"Whoa! Wait a second I don't know what you are excited about. I don't… umm… well … I don't like him… like that. Stop smiling Alice. Why are you smiling?"

Alice looked to the side and said "What I cannot smile now?"

We slipped out of the bathroom and into biology. I went over to the spot next to Edward Mason and sat down. "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself last time." He turned and stared at me like I had two heads or something.

After a minute or two he finally answered, "Edward Mason, it is a pleasure to meet you," He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I barely brushed his finger when we both felt a shock that made us both jump and withdraw. Just then Mr. Banner started class.


	3. Running

**I'm so sorry that I have not written a chapter for this but I was kind of mad that people were not reviewing! Also I had a ton of school crap (still do) and I was going to post last week but my power went out because of this huge ice storm and we just got it back on Tuesday evening and it was literally to cold to go inside my room. Then I had the awful place that says that they will teach you everything you need to know in this world and then doesn't, hint some people call it school, that gave me mounds of useless work. Well, here is chapter three!**

* * *

APOV

I was sitting, breathless to see what Bella's reaction would be. What I wasn't expecting for the boy sitting next to me notice my breathless state. "Holy sh*t! Why aren't you breathing?" he said a little too loud. Everyone turned around to see who made such a commotion but when they saw who Jasper was talking to their eyes became as big as the moon.

I turned to Jasper and said, "I have finally perfected breathing through your back skill from yoga, thank you for informing me Jasper." With that everyone turned around except Bella and Jasper. Bella gave me the `pull that one out your butt' questioning look and I nodded as small as I could and that pleased her enough to chuckle as she turned around.

So I turned to Jasper, "What?" He said looking at my very annoyed face.

"What?" I said quietly, but still with a large twinge of anger, "You are asking me 'What?' You embarrassed me in front of the entire class by saying I wasn't breathing even though I was breathing and then you ask me 'What?' you are so rude!"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you; I really thought you weren't breathing… I'm sorry." He looked so innocent.

"Apology accepted… this time." I turned back to my work feeling… kind of weird.

* * *

The bell rang and I was out of there before anyone knew what had happened. I went to my locker and grabbed all of my books that I would for home work even for the class I had not had, thank god for being physic, and went into the forest outside of school. I stopped and made sure that I couldn't stay the rest of the day evaluating my emotions. Then I ran.

I didn't stop till I reached my house where I had to unlock the door, and then ran upstairs to my room. I finished my homework in a record 3 seconds. I took out my guitar and just started playing.

BPOV

I had some really nice conversations with Edward in biology. But all that didn't matter right now something was wrong. We all meet at the car about 2 minutes after school lets out. Alice is usually there first, but today it is 10 minutes after schools out and she is still not here and she blocking me. **ME**. Her best friend in the whole of her life. I cannot believe her.

"Come on guys! She is late, it's her fault let's let her run home." Of course Emmett would suggest leaving her but today I want to agree with him.

"Yeah let's go." We got out of the parking lot and speed home as fast as we could. We went into the house and heard Alice playing the guitar and I ran upstairs. I got in her room and saw she was dry-crying quietly and probable didn't even notice.

"Are you sure you want to come home?" I asked trying to cheer her up. She looked up all bleary eyed.

"No. I want to go back Bella. You can stay but I don't even know what is wrong with me. He made me feel all weird inside and I just couldn't stay the rest of the day. I'm so sorry." Half way through her spiel she had put the guitar down and I was hugging her. We heard footsteps and didn't have to look up to know it was Emmett and Rosalie that were hugging us. Alice eventually made her way out of the tangle of our arms and said, "I'm fine, really all I need was a good hug and a dry sob or two."

I saw in her eyes that she was not all right. But I let her say that. No guy had ever made me or her feel this way and we were going to just have to roll with the punches. If that meant running away to let out our feelings that is what we would have to do.

* * *

**Well I know it is kind of short but here it is. Please review! If you don't it might be another month wait for a chapter...**


	4. AN

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I have a huge paper to write, lots of reading to do and I just got back from my spring break trip.

Right now I am holding on to this story until I have some time to write another chapter for you guys.

But it may be a while but I will defiantly write more so don't just stop your alerts or favorites.

~atwilightforyou~

P.S. I promise to write again

: ) Got to do homework.


End file.
